The main thrust of the research will be to determine in man the effect of raising protein and phosphorus intakes simultaneously on calcium metabolism, titratable acidity of the urine kidney function tests and trace element metabolism. This research is necessary in that under normal situations, phosphorus intake varies as protein varies.